


Dia Dificil

by Trylena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot, Mandalorian, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trylena/pseuds/Trylena
Summary: Cuando te despertaste esta mañana no esperabas que era "cura la herida del Mandaloriano y hazle una paja" tipo de dia pero que sabia que aceptar un trabajo de niñera para el hijo verde del cazarecompenzas iba a tener tantas sorpresas.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 14





	Dia Dificil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rough Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651097) by [guardianangelcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianangelcas/pseuds/guardianangelcas). 



Creador, porque esto es una cosa?

Tu no sabes su nombre. Nunca has visto su cara. El apenas dice una palabra, tampoco se mueve mucho amenos que tenga que hacerlo. Si no tuviera un obvio problema con los droides tu hubieras pensado que podría ser uno el mismo, silenciosamente forjado y oculto debajo de ese brillante armadura de beskar por un desconocido número de años. No sabes prácticamente nada sobre él más que algunas cosas que has escuchado de su cultura, lo más probable que sean demasiado exageradas o directamente mentiras. Todo sobre el es un enigma, aún en las cosas vagamente impersonales, tal como el nombre técnico para su “arma desintegrante” o que loco porcentaje de su peso corporal era debido al metal.

Pero eso no te detiene. Nope, el hecho que nunca has visto ni la minima porcion de su piel no te detiene de generar un estúpido y desesperanzado enamoramiento en el silencioso cazador de recompensas. Estrellas, es ridículo. El modulado, bajo tono de su voz, la manera intimidante en la que se mueve, tan estoico y oscuro y alto…

El te aterra. Estás absolutamente aterrada de molestarlo, de ser muy inquisidora o metida. Te sientas con él en la cabina por horas en un silencio muerto, el niño sentado en tus piernas en el asiento del copiloto para prevenir que el toque cualquier cosa, hipnotizada por la manera en la que su casco refleja el paso del hiperespacio mientras la nave lo atraviesa e imaginando todas las cosas imposibles que queres saber pero que nunca podes preguntar.La ultima cosa que queres hacer es accidentalmente probar su paciencia, posiblemente siendo abandonada en algún planeta apartado porque no pudiste aceptar algo tan misteriosamente hermoso por lo que es.

Así que aspiras únicamente a ser lo más silenciosa posible, casi tan silencioso como él es, siempre dispuesta a ayudar pero nunca estorbando. Siempre lidias con las fallas mecánicas de la nave cuando se hacen notorias, cuando el bebé se pone muy irritable lo llevas a una de las áreas apartadas de la cresta y juegas por un rato al "dónde está bebé", o cuando no encuentras otra forma de ocupar tu tiempo simplemente agarras un trapo y empiezas a limpiar. Ocasionalmente duermes, acurrucada con una manta en el piso del casco para evitar ocupar mucho espacio, viviendo de tu equipaje y ganando un generoso 10% de las comisiones de Mando, solo por hacer de copiloto y cuidar del niño, mientras él trabaja. Con la apretada agenda que él lleva, tu paga siempre es atractiva y consistente, incluso si todo eso es un poco aburrido.

Verlo luchar con sus recompensas hasta convertirlos en carbonita, eso es para ti sin dudas la parte más emocionante, el resto de tus días están llenos de nada más que el interior de la nave, ya sea viajando por el hiperespacio o quedándose temporalmente en un planeta. Él siempre regresa a ti, lastimado y sucio, jaloneando y empujando sus recompensas por la rampa y hacia dentro de la cámara de carbonita, uno por uno, sin preocuparse del combustible necesario para recoger el pago hasta que al menos tres o cuatro hayan sido capturados.

Tratas de no reproducir constantemente el increíblemente vívido recuerdo de uno de ellos escupiendo algo obscenamente sexual hacia ti una vez y cuán veloz el cazarrecompensas sacó su puño y le rompió la nariz antes de congelarlo.

“No… No está el cociente ahí dentro?” Tu recuerdas preguntarle, estudiando el disgustado raro ángulo en el que quedó la nariz del tipo, a lo que el Mandaloriano respondió “Si.” Antes de ir a la cabina y despegar la nave del suelo.

Tuviste que morder tu mano para evitar tus ruidos mientras te tocabas esa noche.

Creador, tu lo deseas. Quieres ayudarlo a relajarse, quieres darle algo suave y calentito a lo que volver luego de varios días exhaustivos pasados en los elementos, después de no haber dormido por quien sabe tanto y llevando criminales elusivos detrás de él. A Veces no puedes pensar en nada más que que tan fuerte el coge, que tan desesperadamente lo necesita, que tan sexy sonaría su voz al jadear irregularmente tu nombre a través del modulador de su casco. Quieres arrodillarte en frente de él y darle la recompensa que se merece por ponerse en peligro, arriesgando su vida una y otra vez por unos pocos créditos. Aun si corresponde tus sentimientos un 10%, sería mucho más de lo que te mereces.

Pero entonces un día él vuelve cojeando, llevando un cuerpo muerto en el piso detrás de él. El bebé ya está dormido en la cabina así que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirar como arroja el cuerpo muerto al vacío de la cámara de carbonita. El es lento, demasiado lento al presionar el botón. Lo mira por demasiado tiempo. Es como si tuviera que chequear dos veces de que es el botón correcto, ajustar su visión hasta que está completamente enfocada. Su respiración se escuchaba dificultosa debajo de su casco, cada movimiento parecía más difícil que el anterior para él, como si sus miembros le pesaran con pesas de hierro y puro agotamiento.

Su silueta se acerca lentamente entre la neblina de gas y tú parpadeas estúpidamente a tu mano cuando un cauterizador de emergencia es empujado a ella. Sin ninguna palabra él se da vuelta y empieza a trabajar en su protector de pecho.

Ahora si estas preocupada. Usualmente es se encarga de estas cosas por sí mismo, encerrándose para atender sus heridas. Qué tan serio debe ser para que ni se moleste en entrar al hiperespacio antes de curarse, mucho más no cerrar la puerta de la nave?

Finalmente encuentras tu sentido de urgencia, rápidamente moviendote para ayudarlo a sacarse esa armadura. Una vez que el beskar y su cinturón no están en su cuerpo el Mandaloriano abruptamente cae en sus rodillas con un fuerte clang, estirando su mano detrás de su casco para sacar su capa y túnica. Te arrodillas detrás de él y lo ayudas, intentando que tus manos no tiemblen mientras gradualmente admiras su piel bronceada cuando se va revelando ante tus ojos.

Tu corazón salta y se para al mismo tiempo al ver la horrible herida de cuchillo que gotea color escarlata en su costado. “Mierda” susurré, “Mierda, Mando. Estás seguro que esto será suficiente?”  
“No profundo,” el dice a través del modulador. “Solo necesito… cerrarla. Estaré bien. Dormir. Poner las coordenadas…”

El cauterizador se enciende en su color rojo y refleja en contra de la niebla que se va disipando, su zumbido amenazador haciendo eco a través del silencio de la nave.

“Intenta no moverte,” avisas, tragando saliva y estirando tu mano para descansar en su suave piel. El notablemente se estremece.

Tus dedos aprietan gentil y tranquilizadoramente mientras acercas el láser a la herida comenzando por el costado. El Mandaloriano logra mantenerse quieto para lo que tu puedes imaginar es un dolor increíble, la piel de su espalda fervientemente caliente debajo de tu mano mientras el cauterizador periódicamente ilumina en carmesí.

Tienes que morder tu labio cuando él de repente tira su mano atrás para agarrar tu rodilla, respirando lenta y profundamente a través del modulador mientras intenta relajar los músculos tensos de su espina.

Creador, esto es como una alucinación. Su piel es tan suave, firme, encantadora y bronceada debajo de tu gentil toque, músculos pulsando con vida mientras tu lentamente trabajas para detener el sangrado de su herida. es tan… íntimo. El silencio siendo roto por el zap del cauterizador y su respiración forzada, la manera en que ustedes se sostiene el uno al otro por razones completamente distintas.

El agarre en tu rodilla se vuelve de acero de repente y él resopla un jadeo irregular, dandote tiempo suficiente para alejar tu dedo del botón antes de que su cuerpo se sacuda unas pulgadas en dolor. Su túnica cae en tu muñeca con el movimiento abrupto y casi toca la herida caliente antes de que puedas atraparla, rápidamente tirando de la tela lejos de su espalda doblada y reajustando tu agarre en el.

Le das un segundo para recuperarse antes de suavemente darle unas palabras de aliento, “Ya falta poco” le aseguras, acariciando su espalda con tus nudillos en un pequeño gesto de confort

Su gruñido de reconocimiento se escucha luego de un pequeño temblor debajo de tu palma, la manera en que su cuerpo parece que responde a tu toque te llena con un nuevo y radical sentimiento de valentía. Tu silenciosamente te mueves más cerca de él y prendes el cauterizador, cuidadosamente enmarcando su cintura con tus piernas abiertas.

“Esa cosita verde que está ahí arriba en un monstruo, sabias?” dices de repente, queriendo distraerlo llenando el vacío pero no abrumarlo con conversación. Aun cuando las pequeñas charlas son nuevo territorio. Pero sientes que es mejor a dejarlo sufrir en silencio. “Lo vi comerse un pez vivo hoy. Un pez. Lo agarró del estanque como si fuera nada y se lo tragó completo. La cosa más horrible que vi en mi vida.”

No lo escuchas ni lo ves moverse, pero sientes la sutil sacudida de su caja torácica debajo de tu mano. Llena tu corazon de aire.

“Era el doble de grande que la pequeña bola de pelos” continuas. “Me sorprende que no pierda el balance al caminar por todos lados”

“No con… esas orejas” una voz modulada vuelve silenciosamente, su pulgar enguantado apenas roza tu rodilla cuando tu dejas salir una risa en deleite.

“Creador, es peor de lo que creí.” Tu mano se mueve tranquilizadoramente en su espalda, moviéndose sobre cada valle de cada costilla mientras trabajas, “Un Mandaloriano acaba de decir una broma”

“S-simptoma de… de una muerte inminen- te.”

“Si, bueno. Al menos el drama es consistente.” remarcas. “Por cierto, merezco un aumento. Sostener al pequeño gremlin sobre el inodoro mientras me mira y hace sus necesidades se está volviendo viejo bastante rápido” 

“Razón... “ el respira tratando de no hacer un gesto de dolor, “...por la que te contrate”

“Idiota” le dices con una sonrisa. “El te va a curar la próxima vez.”

Hay un pequeño gruñido a través del modulador y su casco hace ruido contra el piso de metal cuando él deja caer su cabeza para descansar ahí.

“Casi termino” le dice, acariciando su cuerpo con la esperanza de distraerlo del dolor. Funciona perfectamente, su cuerpo relajándose ante la sensación. “Terminar esto, cerrar la puerta, poner las coordenadas. Limpiarte, luego puedes descansar por unos dias. Trabajas demasiado duro.”

“Mand--aloriano…” dice apenas en respuesta, como si la palabra sirviera como excusa.

“No me di cuenta” dices finalmente llegando al otro lado de la herida. Apagas el cauterizador y chequeas tu trabajo, odiando la deformada cicatriz por arruinar su preciosa piel pero estabas satisfecha de que no se abriria por accidente. “Bien. Listo.”

El no se mueve.

“… Mando?”

Su cuerpo se queda completamente quieto, sin responder y sin escuchar su respiración. Tu sangre se congela instantáneamente mientras tiras el equipamiento médico a un costado para estirar tu mano alrededor de su cuerpo y poner dos dedos debajo de su casco presionandolos debajo de su mandíbula lo mejor que podes. Excepto que la tela espesa de su capa no te deja sentir su pulso.  
“Mierda” tu mano se mueve rápidamente a su costado debajo de la túnica hacia el frente de su pecho desnudo. Ignorando el pelo de su pecho en tus dedos cuando los mueves en su firme pectoral y su prominente clavícula, eventualmente encontrar su mandíbula y apoyas tus dedos en contra de ella.

El rápido y estable latido debajo de tus dedos te permite relajarte un poco, pero entonces el Mandaloriano gruñe y se mueve, atrapando tu codo debajo de su brazo y moviendo su mano para tomar la tuya a través de su remera.

Te congelas con tu cuerpo doblado sobre el de él en el piso, rogando que no hayas cruzado ninguna línea. Esto es una emergencia, seguramente el no pensara que tu--

Lentamente, él decide mover tu mano hacia abajo siguiendo las líneas de sus músculos. Tu respiración se dificulta, tus dedos tiemblan debajos de los suyos mientras él gradualmente te guia hacia abajo, permitiendo seguir el trazo de su clavícula, extendiéndose por la sólida curva de su pecho y sintiendo el latir de su corazón que se mueve rápidamente debajo de tu palma.

Creador, esto es real-- él es real. Cálido, fuerte, claramente delirante y perdido en la misma euforia que tu para sacarlo de eso. Tacto. Contacto piel con piel después de tanta insolación, tantos años sola. En otras circunstancias te preocupas de sacar ventaja de él en su obvio exhausto estado pero la fuerza de su agarre, su camino claro mientras tu mano siente su esternón y sus abdominales. No te está dando mucha decisión y, por alguna razón, ese hecho te vuelve increíblemente audaz.

Cuando tus dedos eventualmente llegan a su pantalón, cautelarmente te mueves hacia adelante y presionas tus labios en su expuesta espalda.

Instantáneamente se pone rígido ante el suave beso. Y entonces se estremece.

“Carajo” escapa de su voz en un tono oscuro y apretado a través del modulador, perdiendo todo sentido de compostura y frenéticamente moviendo tu mano debajo de la tela que abraza sus caderas.

“Creador” susurré contra su piel, igualmente ferviente, dejando que habrá más sus piernas en su posición encorvada y maniobrando tu mano alrededor de su caliente y duro miembro. Él gime y le da un apretón a ambos a través de la tela.

“Mierda… tu… eres…” El gime con su voz ronca, moviendo un brazo sobre su cabeza en el piso para sostenerse mientras comienza a mover sus caderas hacia tu puño, “mierda… suave. Como m-mierda eres t-tan sua--ve y her--hermosa”

Tu cuerpo se llena con un calor insoportable en la parte baja de tu estómago. “Mucho más suave en otro lugar…” Admites suavemente acariciando la punta de su pene y haciendo un ruido de aprobación cuando su cuerpo se sacude por tu acción.

“Yo.. te cre-- creo…” jadea, poniéndose más duro en tu mano. “Apuesto a q-que te sientes… Mierda… Per--perfecta. Tan perfecta… Hogar… Brutal--” su respiración se dificulta, su casco moviéndose con un feo ruido. “Ngh, mierda… Dia Brutal…”

“Déjame que me ocupe” susurras, empezando a mover tu mano arriba y abajo en su duro miembro a tiempo con sus movimientos. No es ideal, obviamente, es seco, probablemente demasiado seco pero por alguna razón crees que le gusta más así. El puede sentir cada movimiento de tus dedos, puede usar su mano para aplicar mas presión alrededor suyo y empezar a coger tu puño como si no pudiera tener suficiente de esa sensación.

“Te dejaría hacer lo que sea…” dice sin pensar, sus palabras sonando distorsionada cuando las gime contra el piso. “Te daria l-lo que sea. Mierda. Du-dulce chica. Sie-siempre cuidando todo. El n-niño. T-te ves t-tan linda”

Tu presionas suaves besos en su espina, dejando que tu cálida lengua salga a probar la capa de sudor que se formó allí. Él gime y se congela, manteniéndose perfectamente quieto y apretando su mano en un puño en el piso mientras tú mueves tu boca en su piel.

“Me gusta cuidar otras cosas tambien” dices contra su espalda.

“Ah… Puta madre… m-me gusta tambien…” dice entre dientes apretados, su pene pulsando entre sus piernas “Es dem-masiado

“Relájate” lo animas, moviendo tu otra mano para tocar sus bolas. “Relájate. Necesitas descansar. Solo correte así, podemos hacer más más tarde”

Y así de repente, más rápido de lo que esperabas el Mandaloriano se corre. Duro. En tu mano, ahí en el piso, sus ropas oscuras llenas de sangre y su armadura rasgada fuera de su cuerpo.

Un jadeo irregular se escapa del modulador y su espalda se endereza, la barbilla de su casco se levanta unos centímetros con eso y sus bolas tiran deliciosamente en tu mano. Calor inmediatamente empieza a moverse a través de tus dedos mientras él golpea el puño con fuerza contra el casco, gruñendo la primera parte de tu nombre antes de que se convierta en un gruñido salvaje y sin palabras.

Gimes con el, acariciando la cabeza de su miembro mientras él sigue pulsando en tu mano. Su orgasmo es largo y lento, quitando la energía con cada movimiento de tus dedos. El maldice durante todo el camino hasta que finalmente logras sacar hasta la última gota que él tiene y colapsa en el piso.

Cuidadosa y precisamente logras remover tus manos de su pantalon. Su espalda se mueve con su respiración, claramente exhausto pero te da la privacidad para chupar tus dedos limpios sin sentirte avergonzada por hacerlo frente a él.

No, no avergonzada, solo malditamente caliente que podrías morir. Su sabor es divino, ardiente y masculino. Siguiendo tu propio consejo logras pararte en piernas temblorosas y cerrar la nave, decidiendo que deberías volar nave a algún lugar antes de intentar limpiar a Mando o ocuparte de sus heridas.

Te das un segundo para mirarlo, ahí tirado en una hermosa pila en el piso, dormido. Te da orgullo haber tomado a un intocable cazarecompenza y ponerlo al nivel de cualquier otro hombre. Ya te gustaria tenerlo de nuevo, sos adicta al glorioso viaje de poder que sientes cuando se deja ir por tu toque.

Luego, prometes silenciosamente para ti misma, escalando la escalera. Luego.


End file.
